Lluvia de tréboles
by Miu0
Summary: Tréboles, una pequeña planta caracterizada por su creencia en la fortuna, ¿qué tal sería una lluvia de tréboles?


**Disclaimer :** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia : **IkariShipping (PaulxDawn)

* * *

Era una tarde despejada en la región Sinnoh, específicamente en el pequeño pueblo Hojas Gemelas cerca del lago Veraz. En un parque que se encontraba en el centro del aquel pacífico lugar, se podían observar tres personas que al parecer se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

— ¡Más alto! —animaba una niña rubia de ojos celeste, junto a un Dedenne en su regazo, que estaba siendo balanceada en un columpio.

—Sí, sí, sí—respondió molesto con el ceño fruncido un chico de cabello morado lacio un poco largo quien la empujaba para que pudiera balancearse.

Bueno, al parecer no todos se divertían.

—Tu puedes, Paul—le animó con burla una chica de cabello azulado, quien estaba sentada en una banca a unos pocos metros detrás de ellos.

—Aunque sea ayúdame aquí—se quejó algo molesto el chico girando su cabeza en dirección de la chica.

En un descuido en que el columpio regresaba, este golpeó el rostro de Paul haciendo que tambaleara y la niña se cayera. Por suerte el entrenador pokémon tomó el asiento del columpio para que este no golpeara a la niña devuelta.

Dawn se levantó rápidamente observando con preocupación, se dirigió con pasos agigantados donde se encontraban.

— ¡Por Arceus!, ¿están bien? —se hincó al lado de la niña, pero observando preocupada a Paul.

—S-sí. Estoy bien—se llevó la mano al rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Dawn se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el chico, le apartó la mano del rostro para inspeccionar donde estaba herido, acercando su rostro. Él la observaba algo perplejo, trataba de que no se notara su incomodidad ante su cercanía. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que Paul se sobresaltara con el tacto cálido de sus dedos en sus mejillas.

—No es tan grave—musitó más para ella que para él.

Paul al parecer no la escuchó lo último, acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica haciendo que esta diera un respingo abriendo sus ojos levemente.

—Pa… ¿Paul? —lo miraba extrañada ante su acción.

Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente olvidándose donde se encontraban y con quien estaban en aquel parque.

— ¿Se van a besar? —una voz infantil los interrumpió haciendo que se separaran al instante.

—Bo-Bo-Bonnie—la chica estaba toda sonrojada al recordar la presencia de la pequeña—, no le dirás de esto a nadie—sentenció.

—Ok, igual van más rápido que Ash y Serena—sonrió con inocencia.

Dawn enrojeció más ante el comentario, era obvio que tenía algo de química con Paul, pero no pasaban de ser buenos amigos. Se volteó a ver a Paul quien tenía desviada la mirada. La chica soltó un suspiro algo cansada.

—Ya es hora de irse—anunció, a lo que la pequeña negó triste, pues, quería seguir divirtiéndose—. Está bien, solo no digas nada de lo que pasó—dijo seriamente a lo que Bonnie asintió con una sonrisa.

La coodinadora se sentó nuevamente en la banca, junto a ella se sentó Paul con su mano en la mejilla que estaba roja e hinchada. Observaban en silencio a la pequeña Bonnie, la cual estaba jugando feliz junto a su Dedenne arrancando tréboles del suelo y lanzándolos al aire. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la coordinadora ante la tierna escena.

—Si algún día tenemos un hijo, espero que sea así—pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que el moreno seguía a su lado, o si quiera que no se dio cuenta lo que escapó de sus labios.

Paul volteó a verla con los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —lo miró incrédula. El chico iba a decir algo, pero unos tréboles cayeron por su cabello interrumpiendo lo que diría.

Al voltear donde la pequeña la encontraron con una gran sonrisa mirándolos—. ¡Vamos a jugar! —tomó de la mano a Dawn haciendo que se esta levantara nuevamente de su asiento algo sorprendida.

La rubia junto a su pokémon comenzó a lanzar tréboles al aire tan alto que estos caían con lentitud en sus cabezas o ropas pareciendo una lluvia de tréboles. Dawn para seguir el juego comenzó a arrancar tréboles igualmente lanzándolos al aire con una sonrisa alegrando a la pequeña.

Siguieron así un buen rato divirtiéndose, Paul las había observado con una pequeña sonrisa por la gran felicidad y entusiasmo que reflejaban, hasta que vio a Dawn acercarse a él de forma peligrosa con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro con el puño cerrado con algo verde sobre saliendo de este. El chico se levantó para esquivar lo que sea que tenga, pero no funcionó de mucho pues Bonnie también atacó soltando una carcajada junto a Dawn. Paul se quedó en silencio por un rato preocupando a la coordinadora hasta que este soltó una pequeña risa, a lo que la chica suspiró aliviada.

— ¡Lluvia de tréboles! —escucharon decir de pronto a la pequeña Bonnie arrojando tréboles al aire.

— ¡Lluvia de tréboles! —siguió Dawn sonriendo como niña pequeña mirando a Paul.

El moreno arrancó algunas plantas de tréboles para luego arrojarlas al aire con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lluvia de tréboles.


End file.
